1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printing system for printing an image obtained on the Internet by using information for correction in accordance with a type of a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet becomes popular, advertisements and catalogs of various items have been presented on the Internet. Information such as the advertisements and the like is often announced on television. On the other hand, a high-quality color printer for home-use becomes popular and therefore it becomes easy to perform color printing at home. Thus, the advertisement and the like announced on the television can be printed to be looked through.
However, an image provided on the Internet that is announced on the television is performed without considering color characteristics unique to each printer.
The color characteristics of each printer may be different from those of other printers. In a case of printing the same color, for example, red, a particular printer may reproduce bluish red while another printer may reproduce orangey red. For this reason, parameters related to setting of the color characteristics can be changed by the user for most printers. However, when the image provided on the Internet is printed, the image is not printed with the colors to be reproduced in some cases. This is a problem especially in a case where the provided image is an advertisement of an item, because it is important to correctly reproduce the colors of the item shown on the advertisement.